Shinsous first (and possibly last) mission
by awildmelmel
Summary: Shinsou is in his second year at UA and he just started his first internship. It was just tracking down a few runaway kids, what could go wrong? Set during his second year after he was transferred to 2A
1. 1

**ok so last night, right when i went to sleep, i realised i messed something up. not super major, but it bugged me to no end. Ive had parts of this story written for a while and i kinda know where the plot is going, but somethings just popped up. so hopefully its fixed and i can connect the dots better next time.**

Shinsou was excited. Not only was he finally in the hero course, but he also passed the hero license exam. And to top it all off he was starting his internship today with non other than his favorite hero Eraserhead.

Normally Aizawa worked alone, but this mission was an exception. All Shinsou knew is that they would be working closely with the police and a couple of other heroes. That's all Aizawa would tell his student, until today that is. Every time the hero in training would ask about his internship his teacher would shut the questions down. Aizawa said Hitoshi would have to wait until his internship actually started to learn the details.

And that day has finally come. Shinsou waited for the rest of his classmates to leave before he made his way to the teachers desk. He stood next to Aizawa, waiting for the pro to look up from his paperwork.

When it became obvious he wasn't going to do that, Shinsou spoke up.

"Ok so when are you going to tell me about this 'top secret assignment '?"

His teacher finally looked up, but before he could give a response another teacher burst in.

"Hey Eraser! You ready to get this party started?"

"Mic sensei?" Hitoshi was pretty sure that the man that walked in the room was his English teacher, but he couldn't be positive. The mind control user had never seen Present Mic dressed like a thug, and it was throwing him off.

"The one and only, little listener. " The voice hero said as he patted his student on the back. "Eraser told me you were gonna work the case with us. You excited?"

"I mean…I would be if Aizawa would tell me what we were doing. "

Yamada chuckled and he moved from Shinsous side to hop up on his colleague's desk. "Don't worry kid. This mission is going to be a breeze."

Hitoshi let out a sigh.

"Again, I still have no idea what we are doing."

"Here, quit whining look these over." Aizawa said as he handed Shinsou a stack of papers.

"What is it?"

"Those are files of some kids missing from a group home up north." His stoic teacher explained. "Lately some of them have been spotted a few towns over."

"I still can't believe you didnt tell me about Shinsou until today." Mic told Aizawa. "We all live together."

"Then make him you're sidekick and you'll know everything."

Hitoshi ignored his teachers quarrel and began to read through the stack. Nine children in total ran away from the Hanazaki group home, and so far only two have been found. Seven kids were still missing. Their ages ranged from three to fifteen.

According to the files the oldest, Izumi Haruna age 15, assaulted the homes director and ran away with the six younger kids. The report said that Haruna attack was unprovoked and completely random.

It also showed how many fights shes been in at her last school. Eight fights withing the three months she was there. This girl was something else.

He looked at her picture. It wasn't anything special, just a standard school ID photo; probably the only one the police could find. Shinsou was expecting to see someone who looked the part of "runaway delinquent". Izumi Haruna didn't look like a troublemaker. She was small and her fluffy pink hair made her look soft. And her big blue eyes didn't say _defiance_, they screamed _fear_.

"So we're hunting down some runaways?" Hitoshi asked.

"Eh, not exactly." Mic answered while tapping his heels on the desk.

The student frowned. "Then what ARE we doing?"

"A sting operation." Aizawa said as he stood. "There have been reports that a group of girls have been posing as prostitutes and robbing men once they have them cornered."

"Okay…what does that have to do with these kids?"

"We believe one of the girls is Izumi Haruna. And that's not all she's been up to." Aizawa started to leave the classroom, causing his student and the voice hero to stumble after him.

"I have a few connections that have seen her doing drug deals, even a couple street fights."

"Sounds like she's a busy girl." Yamada commented.

Shinsou nodded. Haruna seemed VERY busy.

"I get how you found out about the drug thing, but how do you know about the pretend prostitution?" Hitoshi asked.

"Some sad sap that got robbed actually went to the police. While he was there he saw Harunas missing poster and said she was one of them." Mic answered.

He walked along, sandwiched in between the two pros.

"So how are we going to catch them?"

Aizawa looked over to Shinsou and then to Mic. Once his eyes were on his fellow hero he couldn't help but smirk. "About that…"

X

"Why am I the one doing this sleazy job?" Mic complained to the others listening in. The voice hero was wearing a camera and a wire. Both were to help the team confirm the targets and to help determine if Mic needed backup when things got messy.

"Because we all decided that you would be more believable. " Aizawa replied into his mic. "And this way Shinsou and I will be ready to subdue them if they try to run."

Hitoshi straightened up at the sound of his name. This was his first day out in the field and his teacher trusted him with such an important mission. He could not screw this up.

Aizawa looked over to his students and sighed.

"Calm down kid. I've been working on this case for weeks, this is going to work out."

Back outside the surveillance van Mic was closing in on the targets.

As soon as he were close enough one of the girls, she had horns and impossibly large pink eyes, waved him over. Two other girls waited just inside the ally way. The tall brunette joined the girl with horns, both coming to greet the disguised sound hero. The third girl, the shorter one with wild pink hair and a cigarette hanging from her lips, stayed back against the wall. The first two weren't in the case file, but the third was. Izumi Haruna, age 15. She was the main target.

"Hey mister, do you wanna come play with us?" Horns called out.

"Yeah. We're lonely. " Stretch added on.

"Oh god." Mic whispered so only himself and the surveillance van could hear. He took a deep breath and threw on his best smile. "Hey ladies, I've been feeling pretty lonely too. Good thing I found you."

Horns and stretch giggled while the smaller girl looked him over.

"You seem like a lot of fun." Horns said as she moved closer to Mic. "Don't you think so Miki?"

"Absolutely Koto. " the tall girl stepped forward.

"How did I get so lucky? I have two pretty girls to keep me company. " Mic leaned back against the wall, directly across from Haruna. "Unless you want to make it three?"

So far all Haruna did was watch him. Like she was trying to figure something out. When Mic called her out she took a drag and let a smirk creep onto her face before she waltzed over to the rest of them.

"It really is my lucky day." The voice hero reached out and placed an arm around the runaway.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

The second Mic made contact with Haruna her expression changed. Gone was the playful smirk and bright eyes. She looked focused, ready for anything….she looked like she was going to start a fight.

And start a fight she did. Before Mic could say another word, Haruna hand flew to his throat; choking the teacher and slamming his head on the wall.

"HE'S A PRO." She hissed to the others as she used her free hand to grab Mic by his hair and slam his skull once more. Haruna tossed the disoriented voice hero to the ground, followed by half a cigarette. "Split up, there has to be more of them."

Aizawa and Shinsou couldn't see the damage that the girl inflicted, but it had to bad enough to keep Mic on the ground.

"Let's go." Aizawa sprang to his feet and slammed open the door.

Shinsou stumbled, but managed to keep up with his teacher. He was afraid something like this would happen. Present Mic does look completely different in civilian clothes, but still not totally unrecognizable. And judging by the look Haruna was giving him she knew something was up from the beginning.

They made it to the alley where Mic was starting to get to his feet.

"You Alright?" Aizawa called out.

At first Mic just nodded, but he eventually managed to wheeze out a weak "I'm okay."

"Did you see which way Haruna went?" The erasure hero asked as he frantically looked in every direction.

"Not sure. I two went down opposite ends of the road, and one went down the alley."

"Alright." Aizawa turned to Shinsou. "You and Mic are going to take the main road. I'm going to handle the alley."

Hitoshi gave his teacher a nod and darted out of the alley way. He could hear Mics foot steps right behind him. The aspiring hero turned left, heading back in the direction of the van. They didn't see either of the girls on their way to check on Mic, but he had to be sure.

Just when Hitoshi was going to turn back he saw a flash or pink across the street. He turned to see Haruna ducking in between two buildings.

Shinsou raced to catch up with her. This was the one they were really after, and he couldn't let her slip away. By the time he was close enough to call out Haruna was nearly back out on the sidewalk.

"Hey Haruna!" He shouted, making the girl freeze.

She turned but kept backing slowly toward the busy street.

"Why are you running?" Hitoshi activated his quirk. All she had to do was answer and she would be trapped.

Haruna didn't answer though. She just gave Shinsou the same look she gave Mic. She was trying to figure him out. The pink haired girl managed to get dangerously close to the road, but she never broke eye contact.

He was going to try to talk to her again when he saw her eyes light up with recollection. The girl in front of him gave a sly smirk before miming the act of locking her mouth and throwing the key.

She recognized him.

Just as he was going to rush her, Haruna looked at the street behind her. She looked back to Hitoshi and her grin got even wider.

Then she stepped in front or an oncoming bus.


	2. 2

Hitoshis heart stopped.

She jumped in front of a bus, like it was nothing.

Shinsou couldn't move. Not even when the bus driver frantically ran to the front of the vehicle. A crowd was starting to gather, and he could hear shouting; but Shinsou didn't know what anyone was saying.

She just….jumped….

He started to notice people gesturing towards him, so Hitoshi tried his best to snap out of it. Taking small steps was all he could manage until he got to the center of the commotion. When he looked down on the pavement he expected to see blood and a mangled body, but he didnt see any of that.

In fact he didn't see anything.

In the spot where Haruna should be laying was empty. No trace of an accident to be found. Not even a dent on the front of the bus.

"I swear I didn't hit anything! One minute this girl is in front of me and the next shes gone! Like a cloud of smoke!" The bus drive kept repeating to anyone who would listen. And many of the passengers were saying they didn't hear or feel the bus hit something. Just that all of the sudden the driver slammed on the brakes.

"What the fuck." Hitoshi sighed to himself before he pulled out his phone.

Aizawa was gonna be so pissed.

X

Izumi looked down from the roof over the cluster of civilians. She felt bad for freaking out the bus driver, but it had to be done. First Present Mic and then that mind control kid. Today was just not her day.

Knowing Koto and Miki were probably already in the back of a cop car didn't do much to lift the smoke users spirits either.

"Of course someone would rat us out." She huffed to herself. "We got pro heroes on our asses for robbing some pervs, but know one is batting an eye when these sick fucks want to buy sex from a 15 year old."

Life just wasn't fair.

The young villain figured that the car accident was a good distraction. That kid from UA had all his attention focused on the civilians, so he wouldn't be chasing after her for a while.

She pulled out a flip phone and called the only name in the contact list. The other end answered on the 3rd ring.

"What?"

"Hey Ichirou, it looks like I'm the only one coming back." She said into the receiver as she made her way to the other side of the building.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… it's kind of a long story."

"What happened kid?" Mic asked when he arrived on the scene. The police were taking statements from the driver and a few witnesses, but they ignored Shinsou. They said they would wait to question him until his teacher arrived.

"Haruna got away."

"Well yeah I figured that much. I mean what happened here?" Mic clarified.

This launched Hitoshi into a long explanation of how his target slipped away, and the small heart attack he suffered because of this.

"Wait…Where's Eraser?" The student asked. He looked through the crowd and couldn't see his homeroom teacher.

"We caught the other girls, he agreed to stay with them until the police showed up."

"So I'm the only one that screwed up?" Shinsou sighed.

"You didn't screw up. She choke slammed me into a wall, remember?" Mic laughed at himself. "At least we know for sure she's here. That means the other kids can't be too far away."

Hitoshi still pouted and mumbled how he let her get away. It was his first day on the job and he already sucked. His classmates all told him stories of their first internships, and none of them ended in failure on day one.

"Look alive kid, Eraserhead is here." His English teacher pointed to his colleague.

Aizawa made his way through the crowd, gaze never leaving his student. His eyes roamed all over Shinsou, probably looking for injuries. He wouldn't find anything, the only thing that was hurt was Hitoshis pride.

"Are you hurt?"

"No." He answered his homeroom teacher.

Aizawa nodded. "And you Mic? How's your head?"

"Hurts like hell, but I'm alright!" Mic laughed. "Haruna is strong for such a small girl."

"And I take it she got away." The Erasure hero said with a sigh.

Aizawa was upset. Great.

"I'm sorry sensei. It was my fault."

"Don't talk like that. It's your first day acting as a hero. And this case might be bigger that we originally thought."

"What do you mean?" Mic asked.

"Officer Yukimura called me just before I got here, and it turns out the two girls we caught are pretty talkative."

Eraser started to walk down the street, gesturing for the other two to follow. "He said he would fill us in when we get to the station. Mic, I want you to get you head checked out."

"Oh come on Eraser! I'm fine!"

"Please Mic, just to be safe." Aizawa said in a surprisingly gentle tone.

Yamada was powerless when Aizawa asked nice.

"Alright Shou, but you have to fill me in on everything later." The voice hero bumped his shoulder into his partner.

"Don't call me Shou when we're working." Aizawa chastised the blond, trying to hide the way his cheeks flushed at the nickname.

"You guys are gross." Hitoshi laughed at his teachers. How these two kept their relationship a secret was beyond him. They are so lovey-dovey at home its ridiculous.

"Hey! Just for that I'm going to give you a quiz tomorrow." Mic flicked the back of his students head.

The trio walked a few blocks before splitting up. Mic heading back towards the school, and Eraser and Shinsou continuing on to the police station. Once the two tired looking heroes arrived they were shown to a private room and told that officer Yukimura would be in shortly. It was only a few minutes before the door swung open, revealing a tall, broad man with deep blue hair.

"Hello Eraserhead, Shinsou." The officer greeted the two heroes. "My guys are still talking to the girls, but they should be wrapping it up pretty soon. In the mean time I have someone that might give us a bit more insight into the case."

"This is Sosuke Haruna, hes a father of one of the missing kids." The officer said as he lead a haggard looking man into the room.

The father looked awful. His dull pink hair was a mess and it looked like he hasn't shaved in a few weeks. He approached the two heroes with an arm full of pieces of paper.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I know you're busy. I just heard that you might know where Izumi is." Sosuke stepped closer to the table and set down his papers. It turns out they were photos of the pink haired girl from earlier.

"I just found some pictures of Izumi and I thought they might help. The one the police station has is a school ID, she always wore her hair differently when she was at school. " His voice started waver towards the end. The pink haired man let his hand linger on a picture of him standing next to a woman and his daughter. Izumi looked a bit younger, and a lot happier.

Hitoshi heard a sniffle and looked up at the dad. Sosuke had tears in his eyes.

"We took this one right before her mom passed. "

The aspiring hero felt his heart sink. This man lost his wife and now his daughter was missing and neck deep in trouble.

Aizawa sighed. "Look Mr. Haruna, I know you want you're daughter back home; but this situation is complicated. "

He looked to the pro. "I haven't heard from my daughter in almost a year. I just need to know shes ok."

"A year?" Hitoshi wondered out loud. The adults in the room turned to the young hero, waiting for him to finish his thought. "Its just that the case file said she went missing 6 months ago."

Sosuke looked worse than when he walked in the room. His frown deepened as he let out a sigh.

"She wasnt with me when she ran away. I got into some trouble a while back and got myself locked up." He collapsed into one of the extra chairs and raked his hands through his hair.

"She went to a foster home first. A nice old lady. She let me call Izumi every Friday. Wouldn't let me write to her, but she let me call. "

"My baby never missed a call. Not one. The last time I talked to Izumi she said she was getting moved to a group home, and that was 9 months ago. "

The erasure hero placed his hand on Sosukes sholder in a comforting manner. "I'm not sure how much you know about the situation, but your daughter is in some serious trouble. When we find her she'll go to prison."

Souske shook his head. "No. You don't get it. My Izumi is smart. And she's a good kid. She wouldn't have ran away unless something was wrong."

"How do you know that? We looked at her school records and she's been in quite a few fights at her last school." Shinsou interrupted. "What if she just wanted out of the system?"

"She wanted to live with me again. Every time I called she would tell me about jobs the would hire me, and apartments that were cheap. She would do jobs for neighbors and tutoring to save money." The tired father rubbed his eyes. "My daughter wouldn't throw everything away over something trivial. Something was happening in that group home, and it was bad enough for her to risk everything."

"The only reports from the group home were from the night all the children ran away. The head of the house said that your daughter attacked him and ran off with eight other children. Two of the kids were found after about a week, they said that the others left as a group." Aizawa explained.

"Did you ever stop and wonder why?" Souske glared at the teacher.

"What do you mean?"

"If there wasn't something happening in that group home, why did ALL the kids run away? And why would she take all the younger children with her? Wouldn't it be easier for her to leave on her own?" The pink haired man listed.

That actually made Hitoshi think. Why WOULD she waste the time and effort bringing the younger kids? More over, a lot of them were old enough to make up their own minds, so why would ALL of them decide to run? It brought up more questions than it answered. He and his teacher shared a look before the latter turned to officer Yukimura.

"Are you sure there were no calls out to the group home? At any point? Even before any of these kids were sent there?" Aizawa asked the officer.

"No Eraser. There was nothing. We even looked into all the staff. Everyone was clean." Yukimura answered, looking just as concerned as the two heroes. "I have a buddy up in Sapporo who was on the run away case. She might be able to pull some strings and get interviews from the girls that were found."

"Interviews?" Souske looked at the officer, clearly confused.

"Just because no one got caught doesn't mean that something wasnt going on. If I remember correctly that home had a high escape rate in the past. No one had a reason to look into it in the past, but you might be on to something Mr. Haruna. " Officer Yukimura said as he turned to the door. "If you'll excuse me I have to make a call. I'll leave it to you two to let him out."

The three men were quiet for a moment. No one was sure where the conversation was supposed to go now.

Just when Aizawa was going to propose that they call it a day, Sosuke spoke up.

"Have..have you seen her?"

"Yes." The pro answered.

"How was she? Did she seem okay?"

"Well…she slammed Present Mics head into a wall, so she's well enough to fight a grown man." Eraser answered bluntly.

"Oh god."

"Like I said, she's in trouble. We still aren't sure how bad the situation really is, but everyone is working on it."

Sosuke started to tear up again. "I don't care what she's done, I just want to know she's safe."

"Don't worry Mr. Haruna. We'll catch her." Hitoshi said with determination. "I won't let her get away next time."

"Please just…bring my baby back. Izumi is all I have left."

"I won't let her stay in this situation Mr. Haruna, no matter what it takes." Aizawa stood up. "Why don't you go home and get some rest. Well let you know the moment anything changes."

The pink haired man thanked the heroes and made his way out of the room. Hitoshi and Aizawa still had to stay back and wait some more. If they were going to help Izumi and the other children they would need the new information from Yukimuras men.

It was just a matter of time.

**Hey guys, i hope you like it so far! **


	3. 3

Officer Yukimura reentered the room nearly an hour later, holding two files. He sat down with the pros and waited for them to get settled. Aizawa ended his call with Hizashi and Shinsou wiped the drool off his face.

"You have a nice nap?" The cop teased.

"Its been a long day." Hiroshi yawned and straightened up in his chair.

"Well the good news is that we've contacted one of the girls from Hanazaki. She's agreed to talk with us." Yukimura said. "I'm going to head up north the day after tomorrow."

"What about the two we caught today?" Shinsou asked. "Did they say anything?"

"They said that they were working for a man named Ichirou. He runs the slums around here."

"What else." Aizawa pressed.

"Everything we already know. It would be a different story if we caught Haruna. Apparently he keeps her close." The officer answered.

The tree continued to discuss and plan for what seemed like hours. At different points of the evening they were joined by other officers and Yamada.

After taking into consideration that Haruna has seen both Mic and Shinsou, and the fact that Mic DID have a slight concussion, it was decided that Aizawa was the one to go after her.

Recovery Girl told Mic to take it easy for a few days, so he would be traveling north with Yukimura. Shinsou would stay in the shadows and act as backup.

Now they just needed an opportunity, which according to Miki and Koto, wasn't going to be that hard. Ichirou likes to do business in a sleazy club downtown and sometimes he brings his favorite girl.

Sometimes it's just to have a woman on his arm, but she mostly help with the dirty work. Apparently she robbed men in back rooms AND street corners.

"So Haruna and this Ichirou guy are going to be there this weekend. Are we sure?" Hitoshi asked.

"No way to be 100% about it." One of the officers replied. "But both of the girls were adamant about it."

"I'll strat asking around. See if I can get a lay out of this place." Aizawa said as he stood to leave.

"I'm sure I have an intern at the station that goes to raves there." Mic added.

"Thank you three for all your help. I'll call you tomorrow to go over all the details." Yukimura walked them out of the station.

The entire walk to the train station Shinsou kept thinking back to what Harunas father said. Why DID Haruna take the kids and run? What was going on in that house? It scared him to think about it.

"Whoa dude, your internship sounds crazy!" Kaminari said in between mouthfuls of snacks.

"You don't know the half of it." The tired teen signed. "Yesterday was a total nightmare."

The electric user nodded in agreement.

"And that's just the stuff you can tell me. I can't even imagine how insane it really is."

"I thought you were supposed to make me feel better?" Hitoshi threw a chip at his friend.

"I'm trying man, but you said some chick JUMPED IN FRONT OF A BUS! That shit is bananas." The blond threw a chip back.

Shinsou flopped back onto Kaminaris bed and tossed a pillow. "Remind me why I hang out with you?"

"Because I'm your bestfriend." He gave Hitoshi a cheesy grin.

To others their friendship would seem odd. One bright and obnoxious, the other dark and quiet, but ever since the training exercise they have been the best of friends.

This did make things awkward when Hitoshi first started bringing Kaminari home. Being the natural born jackass that he was, Shinsou never told Denki that he lived with their homeroom teacher and his husband and daughter. The look on the blonds face when they walked in on the pros kissing in the kitchen was priceless.

Nowadays the two teens will play Mario kart in the living room with Eri in one of their laps while the two teachers grade in the background.

Today was the rare exception. All Hitoshi wanted was to forget that he had to be a hero for a few hours, so he crashed Kaminaris dorm.

"Who's gonna watch Eri while Dadzawa and Papa Mic are away?"

Hitoshi shoved the electric user with his foot. "Don't call them that, it's weird. And I think Mirio is staying with her."

"To late I already told the whole class." He laughed.

"You suck." Shinsou tried to laugh, but he let it die down too soon. He couldn't stop thinking about the mission.

"Hey man, you're gonna do great. And Aizawa will be with you the whole time." Denki reassured his friend.

"I know. Still a little freaked out though." Shinsou admitted. "This isn't just about me. If I mess up again who knows what will happen to those kids?"

"Hey. You WILL save them. I know you will." Kaminari patted his leg.

"But what if I don't?" Hitoshi sat up. "I've been in those group homes and believe me they suck. But I never considered running off and joining a gang."

"I can't stop thinking about what was happening to those kids. What might be happening to them now."

Kaminari was quite for a moment, unsure how to comfort his friend.

"I know you had it rough before you came to UA, but those kids have something you didn't have."

"What?" Hitoshi looked at his friend like he held the secrets to the universe.

"They have someone like you fighting for them."

Shinsou didn't cry. At least he tried not to.

"Thanks Kaminari." Hitoshi said as he wiped his eyes.

"Any time man."

**Hey guys. I wasnt planning on having this be its own chapter, but i wanted fluffy friendship. If you only watch the anime it might confuse you, but trust me Shinsou is gonna be a member of the Bakusquad whether he likes it or not.**

**also to make things clear**

**1\. aizawa and mic are married and in love**

**2\. They have custody of Shinsou and Eri**

**that is all**


	4. 4

As soon as Izumi walked through the door she heard crying, which is never a good sign. It didn't take long before she found the source of the noise.

"Why is she crying?" The pink haired girl asked as she removed the wailing toddler from the young boys arms.

"Ichirou started throwing stuff and she got scared." He answered.

"Where are the others?" She shifted the little girl on her hip. "Are they ok?"

The boy nodded his head, dark hair flopping in his face. "Yeah, there in the room. Yoh and Yukio were trying to sleep, so I took Kimiko out here to wait for you."

"What about Shizuka?"

"She couldn't sleep. She's in the kitchen with Ami."

"Ok." Izumi sighed in relief. Not to long ago she felt comfortable leaving the kids in Ichirous care, but now… It takes everything she has to walk out the door with out her kids.

"Thanks Toro, I can always count on the man of the house." The teen patted the boys head. She truly meant it. Toro knows more about Izumis job than he let's on, but he never asks about it. He just looks out for the little ones and stays out of Ichirous way.

"Hey Kimi, you're ok. Sissys home." Izumi whispered into Kimikos chocolate curls. She started to head down the hall, bouncing the toddler with every step.

They managed to make it to the level where they sleep when a large wolf-ish man came around the corner.

"Boss wants you Izumi."

"Ok." She kept walking towards her room.

"He said now."

Izumi stopped and took a deep breath. She knew tonight was going to be a shit show, but she hoped she would be able to tuck in the kids.

"Toro, take Kimi to bed." Izumi kissed the little girl before handing her off. "Go to sleep soon." She leaned down and kissed the top of the boys head.

Without waiting for a reply Izumi stormed off to her boss's private room. She's spent more time there than she would like to admit, but it made life around here better for everyone. If theres one thing Izumi knew is that nothing is free. This building, their food, the protection, it all comes at a price; and that price was her.

The smoke user stopped in front of Ichirous door and took a breath. "Here we go."

She pushed open the door and walked into the middle of the room. A tall dark haired man sat on the edge of the bed.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"Kimi was crying, so I had to calm her down." She answered honestly. "What did you want?"

"I gotta guy down at the station. He told me that we should be expecting company Saturday night."

Izumis shoulders slumped. "They aren't giving up?"

"Doesn't look like it." He patted the bed beside him and Izumi plopped down. Ichirou put his arm around her. "Your dad was at the station. He was asking about you."

"He was!" The teen nearly shot up out of the bed, but Ichirou held her in place. "Did he look ok?!"

"My guy said he looked a little rough, but he was fine." The brunette assured his lover.

Izumi was overwhelmed with relief, but it was quickly chased away by concerned.

"You didn't want me to come in here to talk about my dad, did you?"

He shook his head. "The pro Eraserhead is gonna try and corner us, and our new business partner is interested in him."

"So we're going to take him." Izumi frowned.

"Don't worry baby, you'll do great." Ichirou tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her neck.

Izumi didn't move of try to wriggle away. She let Ichirous hands wander her body while she was lost in thought. The mysterious new business partners were powerful and they always got what they wanted. She was trying to figure out why they would want an unknown hero, but constantly came up empty.

After a while Izumi gave up, she would find out what they were after soon enough.

Saturday was crazy from the moment Hitoshi woke up. Eri was up with the sun, far too excited to stay asleep. She loved Mirio and he was sleeping over with her, he also promised that Izuku would come over for a while. That means she was a loud ball of energy the moment her feet hit the floor.

Hizashi wasn't any better.

The interview was quite a ways away so he and Yukimura would leave early and stay the night. This is something that hasn't happened since the two got married, according to Aizawa. So Mic was fretting over his children and spouse, as well as their cat Cookie.

"Oh my son! How will I go on when you aren't in my sight?!" Mic wailed when Hitoshi wandered into the kitchen.

"Quietly I hope." Shinsou mumbled as he collapsed into his chair. "You and Eri are so loud. I have no idea how Aizawa can sleep through this." He gestured to the little girl running around the house, setting everything up for the perfect sleepover.

"Which reminds me, he should be up by now. Hey Eri?" The blond called out to his daughter.

"What Papa?" She stopped dragging her dolls out of her room.

"Can you go wake up Daddy for me?"

"Ok! Come on Cookie." Eri scooped up the calico and disappeared into the pros shared room.

"She seems excited." The purple haired teen munch on some toast. "And you seem dramatic."

Hizashi gasped and smacked his sons arm with a spatula. "What did I do to deserve such a snarky son?"

"You just got lucky." He smirked at his loud father.

"DADDY'S UP!" Eri shouted from Aizawas arms as he carried her and Cookie back to the kitchen.

"Unfortunately." The tired man sat down next to his son. "Who sent this little monster in to wake me?"

"Your husband." Hitoshi ratted him out.

"I should have known." He said as he took the cat from Eri and set her loose to destroy the house once more.

"What? I have to leave soon and I wanted to say goodbye." Mic abandoned the stove for a moment to kiss his husband.

"Get a room." Hitoshi teased.

"I had one until I was forced out." Shouta retorted in between kisses.

The blond moved on from his husband and grabbed ahold of Hitoshis cheeks. "Your not getting off easy either." He said as he planted kiss on the side of the teens face.

"Ew! Dad spit!" Hitoshi rubbed his face with his sleeve while his father's laughed at him.

He was thankful for the relaxed morning, even if it was early. Having a normal start made today seem less impossible. If everything went well the four of them would be back in this kitchen making the same jokes on Monday.

Shinsou and Aizawa stood outside a surveillance van, waiting for the go ahead from Officer Tachibana. The teen was dressed in his hero costume while his father was in a suit and tie. It was a weird image, but Aizawa couldn't rush in dressed like a pro; he needed to corner Haruna.

"Okay, one more time. What do you do when you get the signal?" The erasure hero asked.

"I go with Tachibanas team in the back while the rest storm the front."

"Good. And you don't move until I give the signal." Aizawa squeezed his sons shoulder. "I know you'll do great."

"You will too."

Tachibana stepped out of the van. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Aizawa turned to Hitoshi one more time. "Be careful."

"I always am" The teen said as Eraser walked off towards the club.

Once he was inside Aizawa began to look for his target. He was supposed to find Haruna, but he was more likely to run into Ichirou first. If that was the case Aizawa was supposed to be 'Kenji', a drug supplier that was looking to expand his business.

It didn't take longer than twenty minutes for Ichirou to show up. He snuck up behind Aizawa and tapped his shoulder. It took all of Shoutas self control not to deck this guy on instinct.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before." The villain left his hand on his shoulder. "Do you have a name?"

"Kenji."

"Just Kenji?"

Aizawa only nodded.

"Well 'Just Kenji' what brings you here?"

"I have a lot of product to move and I heard you would be able to help me move it." Eraser stayed calm.

Ichirou patted him on the back. "So you're here for business. In that case I have to talk to my guys, see if they can handle a little extra work."

"Sounds fair." Aizawa managed a smile.

"In the meantime why don't you enjoy yourself. Hey Hana, come here! I have someone I want you to meet. "

From the bar a girl turned and made her way through the crowd. It was the pink haired girl, the one that took on Hitoshi and Mic. Izumi Haruna, age 15. She wasn't in her ratty street clothes, she wore a short, tight black dress with a scoop neck and long sleeves. Her heels seemed too tall for anyone to walk in, but she swayed her hips with every step, never stumbling.

When Izumi finally reached the two men she snaked her arms around Ichirou's and put on a playful smile.

"Hi sweetheart." He brushed a strand of bubblegum hair out of her face. From this close Aizawa could get a good look at her face. She wore makeup to try and make herself look older, but all the pro could see a kid that needed to be taken far away from this place.

"This is Kenji, he's a friend of mine. He was hoping for some fun tonight. "

'Hana' let out a giggle while she untangled herself from the man. She moved over to Aizawa and pressed up against him, hand on his chest, fiddling with one of the buttons on his shirt.

"I'll try my best."

God Aizawa hated this. He forced his hand to rest low on her hip, trying not to let his disgust show. The girl leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Let's go somewhere more private." She started to push him in the direction of a large door.

Aizawa let himself be lead through hallways until they entered a large bedroom. For as sleazy as this place was, the room was nice. The walls and carpet were a deep red that matched the bedspread. What little furniture that was in the room were dark wood and a few candles that gave off a sickly sweet smell.

Izumi gave him a gentle shove towards the bed, shocking the pro. It wasn't a hard push but he still stumbled a bit. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the teen to make her next move. Aizawa knew that Shinsou was waiting for his signal and he was hoping to give it soon. All he had to do was tap his phone and the kid would come running in followed by a police squad.

The pink haired girl approached the undercover hero. She stopped just in front of him and stepped out of her shoes. Aizawa thought now would be a good time to send the signal, but he didn't move. Izumi gripped the hem of her dress and pulled the thin, skimpy garment over her head. She stood there in matching black bra and panties.

Where was Shinsou? He should have been here by now. He sent the signal, didn't he? Why is hard to remember?

She draped her arms loosely around Aizawas shoulders and wedged herself in between his thighs.

The pros eyes trailed up the girls arms, noticing small circular burns as he went. Before he could look at her face he saw another burn mark. It wasn't a circle like the rest, it was two small marks an the side of her neck.

Did someone put a cigarette out on her arms? Was it the gang leader? And what happened to her neck? WHERE is Shinsou?

Izumi noticed him staring and and yanked a fist full of hair, forcing him to meet her gaze. She still had a playful look on her face as she pressed even closer into Eraserhead. Her hands slid down to his chest and shoved him down on the bed. Aizawa tried to get up, but his limbs felt so heavy. He didn't even try to stop the teen from crawling on top of him, or straddling his waist.

"So tell me Kenji." She giggled. "Was Present Mic this out of it after I made him kiss pavement?"

What ever fog Aizawa was lost in cleared in an instant. She knew. He tried to shove her off, but he felt so weak. His vision started to blur.

"What did you do to me?" He choked out.

"Shhh… Just go to sleep." Izumi brushed his hair out of his face. "I'm the least of your worries. "

The pro caught her wrist and held it away. He tried to tug her off but he could barely hold on to her. The room started to go dark and his eyes felt heavy. He managed to look up at the girl before he blacked out. Aizawa was expecting to see her looking triumphant.

She just looked sad.

X

Mic checked his phone and saw one message from Eraser.

_Starting soon. Love you._

God he wishes he could be there to help. Hizashi doubted that Aizawa couldn't handle himself, but being close would calm his nerves. Ever since the USJ attack, Mic has been…. Well overprotective sounded bad, but it was the truth.

"The rooms all set up, and Noriko is already there." Yukimura told his partner as he got out of the car.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, just checking how Eraser and Shinsou were doing."

"Don't worry, my men are the best. They'll be in and out by the time we finish the interview. "

The voice hero just nodded and exited the car. Both men made their way into the police station and were then led to a room by another officer.

Inside the room was a table and three chairs, one of which was occupied by a young woman with yellow hair and large elf like ears. When she noticed the men entering she stood to shake their hands.

"I'm Noriko Hanachi, nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I'm officer Yukimura, and this is the pro hero Present Mic." The cop shook her hand and motioned for Mic to do the same.

"You're Present Mic?" Noriko questioned. It made sense. Hizashi decided against his hero costume since he was going to spend most of the day in a car.

"Yeah, I thought dressing down would be better for this."

"Well why don't we get started?" Yukimura gestured to the chairs and they each fell into one.

"Tell me about the day you ran away. What put everything in motion?" Officer Yukimura asked the young woman.

"No one ever told me exactly what happened, all I know is when I got home Nakamura was out cold in a pool of blood." Noriko shrugged. "Ami just told us that Izumi wanted me and Natsumi to help the little ones pack."

"What was Izumi doing?" Mic asked.

"She was spaced out. Wouldn't say a word for the longest time. Poor Ami had to wipe the blood off her." The young woman shifted in her seat, her hand covered her neck. "I thought that bastard finally fried her brain."

"Fried her brain? What does that mean?" Yukimura pressed.

The young womans grip on her neck got tighter. Her eyes were cast down to the table, trying to avoid the two men before her.

"What does that mean Noriko?" The officer tried again.

"It's all in the past, it doesn't matter now." She refused to look up.

"Yes it does. Anything you can tell us will help Izumi and the others." Mic added.

"He..he uh…he used quirk collars on a lot of the kids." Noriko confessed.

"He use- wait…like the ones they used in maximum security? He treated you like prisoners?" Yukimura tried to stay calm, but he could feel his composure slipping. He looked over to Mic and saw that the voice hero wasn't doing much better. All the color had drained from the pros face, and he was visibly trembling.

Quirk collars were used in prisons to help keep order. It's not a perfect system, but when all of the inmates have super powers things get complicated.

Scientists have been able to find a common chemical reaction in the brain when people activate their quirks. The collars detect that reaction and shock the wearer. These things were powerful enough to bring men the size of All Might to their knees.

This is so much worse than anyone realized.

"Y-yeah. I never knew how he got them, but the moment we got home from school we had to wear them." Noriko continued. "Izumi had it the worst. It was like Nakamura hated her."

"When it got too much she would just… space out. Like- like she couldn't hear us. She would just stare at nothing for a while."

"Why did none of this come up after you were brought into custody?" Mic asked.

"No one cared. They only wanted to know about the day we ran off, and they would listen when I tried to defend Izumi." Norikos eyes started to water. "We're the kids nobody wants. It doesn't matter what happens to us."

"It does matter, at least it should." Mic tried to stop himself from exploding. Hitoshi had a few horror stories from his time in group homes, but nothing like this.

"Did he do anything else? To Haruna or the other children?" Yukimura tried to dig deeper. He couldn't imagine how this abuse was ignored. There had to have been signs. It should have been clear as day... But this man still managed to get away with it.

Noriko nodded and wiped her eyes. The officer knew this was hard on her, but she had to keep going. This could change everything about this case. It could effect Harunas sentencing.

"Izumi likes to smoke. It's not like a stupid teenage rebellion thing, her quirk makes her crave it. Not just cigarettes, but smoke in general." Noriko started rambling.

"Ok, so she smokes." Mic tried nudging her back on track.

"Yeah, but when Nakamura caught her doing it he would put them out…on her arms." She rubbed her forearm to show where the man would hurt her foster sibling. "She has a ton of scars because of it."

If that wasn't horrible enough it turned out Noriko was just getting started. The man in charge of Hanazaki house forced Haruna to take quirk blockers, which because of her abilities, caused her to become ill most days. And on the rare occasion Haruna didn't take them and he found out she would be locked in a closet. All of the children ended up in there at some point, but not as often or as long as Izumi.

"Three day?! He locked a kid in there for three day?!" The voice hero couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't imagine doing any of these horrible things to another living creature, let alone a child.

Noriko nodded.

"Was it Haruna?"

The young woman nodded again in the direction of the officer .

"She got thrown in there for taking Kimiko out actually. Broke down the door and everything. Since then he put us in the hall closet upstairs instead of the one in his room."

"And do you think Haruna just got tired of the abuse and attacked Nakamura?" Mic questioned.

"No… I think it had something to do with Ami. Izumi had a soft spot for her. I think its cuz she's the same age as Izumi was when her mom died."

"What makes you think it involved Ami?"

"She stayed home from school the day it all went down. Usually we all go as a group to get the kids from preschool, but Izumi went on ahead to check on Ami. When we got home Nakamura was knocked out and Izumi was bloody and bruised up, but Ami was fine. He might have tried to hurt her and it set Izumi off."

"Thank you for telling us. I'm sure this can't be easy for you." Yukimura patted her shoulder. "Its been a long day, why don't you go home. We'll contact you again for more questioning, but for now just try to relax. "

"Do you really think you can save them?" Noriko asked the two men.

"We're going to try." Mic told her. "That's all we can do."

**Hey guys, i decide to sprinkle the tiniest bit of fluff in before shit got super real.****hope you liked it**


	5. update

**UPDATE!!!!!****I moved this story to AO3 and that is its new permanent home. It has more chapters and a few differences in the plot.****sorry for any inconveniences, but i like AO3 better. **

**Its under the same name if anyone cares to keep reading it. I honestly think the redone version is better than this one.****sorry again**


End file.
